When in Rome
by Gods of Time
Summary: 1x2Duo is a slave that is taken to the palice. Will he find out Heero's secret before the King is murdered? And how long will the people of Sicily suffer under Relena?
1. Chapter 1

-1Part 1:

Every year went the same. The slave barters came during harvest season. It was known to every slave that King Yuy was a harsh and wrathful King. If a slave was to enter his castle, they where doomed to live a short and painful life. Because Heero Yuy, was the law. Not a soul dared to turn him down for fear of his fury. The figure struggled against the guards pinning him to the ground, his neck had been chained to the ground by a length of chain. His hand tightly held behind his back by more chain, and his feet where chained and folded him. He struggled a little harder and growled from behind the gag.

"This one sure is feisty, Alex, where did you find him?" One man asked.

"I found him in Sicily when I was on the island looking for my wife." Alex said. as a carriage pulled up and a man with cold ebony eyes and hair as black as a raven stepped out of it. "Name your trade." He demanded but new full well they were slavers.

"Um he is not to be traded yet. He has not been a slave for very long and does not know how to behave." Alex said. The figure struggled against the bonds, trying to yell through the gag.

The ebony eyed man turned to the carriage and nodded as if someone were speaking to him. "300 chits for him and another 300 for both the small blond there and the tall one over there..." He said turning back to the men and nodding to the slaves he wanted.

Muller looked at Alex. "We could always get another, you go to Sicily every summer." He said. Alex turned back to the black haired man. 400 hundred for him and 300 for the both and you have a deal." Alex said.

One knock came from the carriage door and the ebony eyed man spoke again." Agreed. 400 chits

The figure started struggling harder. He didn't want to be sold. "Where would you like them, this one can't be trusted to walk along the carriage, the other two will be fine, they know better then escaping their masters." Muller said.

"I'll take him..." He tossed a bag at the man and took the slave's chains. "The other two can sit on the chest on the back..." He watched as the tall and little blond slaves were chain and placed on top of the trunk. He then pulled the fighting slave with him into the carriage.

The figure pulled as much as he could, struggling the best he could and screaming behind the gag.

"remove his bonds" A cold voice came from the other side of the carriage as it began to move. "I can't stand the noise..."

"Yes Sire" the ebony eyed man complied.

The figure grabbed for the door to open it.

"Don't bother." the cold voice came again. "It's locked..."

It was. the figure sat on the floor the furthest away from them. "Let me go, I'm not a slave."

"I don't intend you to be." the cold voice said with not a hint of emotion.

"Name?" The ebony eyed man said.

The boy glared at the figure who spoke to him and turned away. "I don't know what game you are playing but you will not have my name."

"I am Wufei Chang and this is..." the ebony eyed man was cut off.

"Heero..." The cold voice interrupted. "We work at the palaces..."

The figure looked at him and then to the black haired man. "Duo. Was all he said before turning away from them and starring at the ground.

"The king will decide what to do with you three. He is not the curl man people claim." Wufei gave him a small smile.

"I don't care. I want to go home." Duo said not looking at them.

"Maybe in the future..." Wufei said opening the door. "Lets get you cleaned up" He helped Duo out of the carriage wail Heero unchained the other two. "Follow me" Wufei turned walking into the castle with Heero following the four of them.

Duo's eyes fell on the gate and his heart quickened. He looked to the black haired man then to Heero then to the gate again.

"At least get clean..." Heero said taking his arm and leading him after the others.

Duo pulled away from him and took a step back. "I can get clean and a public bath house." Duo said and took another step back.

"With what money?" Heero asked watching him.

"I can get some." Duo said eyes narrowing. He took another step back.

"You are not going to sell your body!" Heero growled and threw Duo over his shoulder and stormed after the others.

Duo struggled and hit Heero in the back. "Put me down!" He yelled. "PUT ME DOWN!!' He tried to knee Heero in the gut.

Heero tossed him into a large bath that was built into the floor.

Duo surfaced and sputtered, spitting out water. "You bastard." He growled moving the edge and holding on. He tried to pull himself out.

Heero pulled off his clothes and jumped in. Grabbing Duo and dumping soap on him as he lathered it into his hair.

Duo fought against him. "I can do it myself." He growled.

"I does not seem that way to me" Heero growled pulling the tie off the end of Duo's braid and working the soap into it.

Duo sat still and huffed, trying his hardest not to enjoy this. His eyes kept going to the door.

Heero's fingers returned to his scalp massaging in genital circles.

Duo's body relaxed slightly and he closed his eyes.

Heero's hands fled his hair and started to wash the rest of him. The water around them turning a muddy brown from the dirt.

Duo's body swayed a little as he was falling asleep.

Heero gently rinsed him and carried him out of the water and wrapped him in a towel. One was placed around his own waist as well.

"Lets get you dressed" Heero's voice was softened as he carried Duo to his room.

Duo jerked away when he was set down. He quickly got to his feet and looked around his knew surroundings. he saw the window first and went in that direction.

"Stop! we're to high" Heero called loosing his towel as he pulled Duo away from the window. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Duo struggled against Heero and ended up falling on the ground and looking away from Heero's bare state with a blush on his cheeks. His eyes spotted the door and he quickly rolled over and got to his feet. He made a quick dash for the door.

"Get dressed" Heero's cold voice was back as he opened a wooden door. "Pick what you like." Heero said as he pulled on some pants.

Duo sank to his knees his shoulders slumped but didn't move. "No." He said.

"Then stay naked." Heero answered. "I have things to do..." He pulled on a vest and walked toward the door.

"Whose 'slave' am I?" Duo asked not looking at Heero.

"The King's but he dose not come around often." Heero said not looking at Duo as he strapped a sword to his belt. "I an his slave to the crown"

"I will escape." Duo said, still not looking at Heero.

"I have things to do" Heero said and left the room.

Duo growled out in frustration and grabbed the leg of the table the was closest to him, turning it over and braking the items on top. He went to the closet and found a pair of plain black pants. He slipped them on and went to the door that Heero had left through. He looked up and down the halls.

Heero was talking to Wufei then the two parted ways and Wufei took a different hall and Heero continued on.

Duo quietly slipped down the hall that Heero went down, hoping Heero would lead him to the king. He wanted to see who this man was.

Heero did just that. He knocked on the door at the end of the hall "Trieze"

"Enter." Treize said.

"I bought three more..." His voice was cut off as the door move but did not latch. Duo pushed the door open a crack and listened.

"Hw are things?" Heero asked poring himself some wine.

"The same as when you left your majesty." Trieze said, Duo's eyes widened. "How was the city, and tell me about these new slaves."

"They are to be treated well and paid. Free them but I would like them to stay here... don't call me that." Heero growled the last part.

"Wufei told me you bought one from Sicily. From Alex and Muller." Trieze said.

"I did" Heero Answered not extending any detail as he pored more wine. "Is there a problem?"

"Not really. Wufei said he was a little feisty, and that he will be a handful." Trieze said. Duo made a face and left the door, moving down the hall, only to bump into a table with a vase on in, knocking the vase to the ground and breaking it.

Heero pulled out his sword and bolted out the door. "Duo?"

Duo looked at Heero with wide eyes and took off down the hall.

"Duo wait" Heero called putting his sword away and chasing after him.

Duo turned down a hall and kept going determined to find a way out.

"Stop" Heero caught his wrist as he turned but slid on a rug and fell. He push Duo away as he fell down the long staircase that led down into the ballroom.

Duo looked down to where Heero was and didn't know if he should make a run for it or help the man.

Heero laid there motionless at the bottom of the stairs. There was no screams only a guard that laughed at him as he passed. "Filthily slave"

Duo looked down the hall where he could clearly see the door and then back at Heero and sighed. He cautiously made his way down the stairs, keeping his eyes on Heero to see if he would move.

Heero tried to get up but fell back to the marble floor. He tried several times but still found himself on the cold surface.

Duo stepped around in front of him and knelt down. "You should hold still." Duo said.

"I'm fine." Heero tried again holding in the pain. He grabbed for the banister and pulled himself up. He winced in pain as his free hand rushed to his ribs. He tried to walk but his left knee needed to be reset.

"You don't look fine." Duo said crossing his arms. Heero ignored him and sat on a stair. He only wince when he reset his own leg. The bone making a slight cracking sound.

Duo winced and turned away. "Are you sure you are fine?" Duo asked.

"Hai" Heero stood and limped toward the large wooden door.

"Good, then I'll just be going." Duo said and slowly started up the stairs. Though he felt bad for what had happened. He looked at Heero and took another step up.

Heero was about to reach for the door when he blacked out from the pain. He fell once again.

"Heero!" Wufei ran down the stairs grabbing Duo's wrist as he went not letting him go as he checked Heero vitals.

Duo tugged at his arm trying to get free. "It wasn't my fault. He fell down the stairs." Duo said trying to get away.

"Because he was chasing you" Wufei growled and lifted Heero with both arms and Duo's wrist still in his hand. "We're going to see Sally"

"No, I'm going home." Duo said trying to pull out of Wufei's grip. He dragged his feet to make it harder on Wufei. "What's going on?" Trieze said coming to Wufei.

"Heero chased him and fell down the stairs my Lord." Wufei did the best bow he could manage. "Could you please take Heero to see Sally Sire? I have to deal with this one..."

Trieze took Heero into his arms. "Make sure he is punished Wufei." Trieze said and left. Duo tried harder to pull out of Wufei's grasp.

"Sire" Wufei bowed again and hand to drag Duo down to the dungeon.

Duo rushed forward and tried to through Wufei off balance.

"No you don't" Wufei growled and swung him into a cell. Then locked the bar door.

Duo landed on his hands and knees and jumped back to his feet. "You can't keep me in here!" He yelled.

"I'll let you out when the King deems so" Wufei said putting the key into his pocket.

Duo sank to his knees and rested his forehead on the door. "It wasn't my fault he whispered.

Wufei bent so that their eye's where level. "Don't run and push him away. Heero has had a hard life. He needs people close to his age about. He deserves a chance. He never got to be a kid or go play. Just a chance Duo. Before today I was the only one within 5 years his age..."

Duo looked away from Wufei his eyes closed, forehead still on the door. "I don't know." Duo said quietly.

"Think it over" Wufei stood. "I talk to the King and see if I can get you out of there soon" and with that he left.

Duo curled up in the corner and put serious thought into what Wufei had said. It wasn't like he was really hurting to go home. To live on the streets of Sicily, yeah he really wanted to go back there.

"How is he?" Wufei asked entering Sally's little hospital wing.

"He'll be fine. A few bruised ribs and his leg will hurt for a while. He set it again." Sally said shaking her head.

"He'll hurt himself one of these times" Wufei said taking a seat by Sally.

"'All we can do is be there for him. Heero will do what he pleases." Sally said.

"I wish he could have had a life other then that of a king" Wufei said offering her some of the tea he brought with him.

"Treize said the same." Sally said sipping the tea.

"I don't need a commentary on my life... " Heero growled as he sat up.

"Be careful." Sally said. "Your ribs are bruised."

"Did he run?" Heero asked ignoring Sally's protest.

"He tried." Wufei said. "He's in the dungeons right now thinking a few things over." Wufei said. Heero stood and left the room making his way down the stone dungeon stairs. Duo was curled up in a corner, his arms wrapped around himself to keep warm in the cold room, his hair laid sprawled out around him, and his eyes where closed in sleep.

Heero took out a hidden key an the door creaked open when he unlocked it.

Duo shifted a bit, but other then that remained asleep.

"Not even a blanket..." Heero whispered brushing the hair out of Duo's eyes.

Duo's eyes opened and he looked at Heero. Then closed his eyes again moving closer to Heero's warmth.

He gently lifted him and carried him back to his room. Duo opened his eyes when he felt himself lowered onto the bed, he moved so that he was snuggled up to a pillow and went back to sleep. not wanting to talk to anyone right now. Heero took the other side of the bed leaving space between himself and Duo.

Duo woke up a few hours later when his stomach growled deeply. Heero was fast asleep still on his side of the bed. Duo sat up and looked at the boy next to him. He didn't know weather he should go looking for food on his own or wake the boy up. Then again he knew Heero was hurt. Dou laid back down and watched the wall waiting for the boy to wake up. Heero rolled in his sleep causing his arm to drape over Duo. He stiffened, but didn't move, he relaxed after a moment and turned so that he faced Heero. His features were softened in his sleep. His cold eyes hidden and his scowl gone. He looked oddly peaceful.

Duo reached over and gently swept aside some of Heero's hair. "I guess I can stay, for a little while." Duo whispered.

"Hn?" Heero shifted and his eyes fluttered open but he was still half asleep. Duo pulled his hand away and smiled a small smile towards Heero. Heero's eyes shot open a secant later and he pulled away almost falling of the bed. A blush on his cheeks.

Duo sat up. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Duo said.

"Are you hungry?" Heero's blush deepened and he tried to hide it.

"Yeah!" Duo said pulling his hair over his shoulder and looking away from Heero.

"Some food should be brought up soon..." Heero walked over to a table and pored himself a drink of water.

Duo concentrated on braiding his hair. Not looking at Heero. "So...how old are you anyway?" Duo asked.

"18..." Heero said and chugged the water.

"Cool." Duo said resting his hands in his lap and fidgeting slightly. He didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Enter" Heero said as a knock came to the door.

"I brought food." The maid said. "I don't see why slaves like yourselves can't get it for yourselves." She said. Duo waited until she was gone before looking at Heero. "No one knows that you are the King?" He asked.

The glass slipped from Heero's hand and shattered on the floor. "How do you know?"

--------------------------------

Hope you like it please R&R! you know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Part 2:

Duo blushed. "I over heard you and that other guys whose pretending to be King talking." Duo said,

"I'm sorry." Heero said and laid face down on the bed. "I can't let you go now..."

Duo sighed. "Actually, I was thinking it over and I would like to stay for a little while." Duo said.

"You can't leave at all Duo." Heero repeated himself as he settled in for more sleep.

"We'll see." Duo said moving over to see what the maid had left for them to eat.

"I don't want to have you killed..." Heero's voice was so cold usually that it was hard to see his slight increase in coldness.

Duo growled and knocked the table over turning away from the bed and crossing his arms. "You can't keep me here forever." He huffed. "Even if you are King."

"Hn" was the last sound that escaped his lips before he fell back asleep.

Duo glared for a few minuets before opening the door and leaving the room.

"ASSASSEN!" a women scream echoed thought the castle. "He's after the King!" The door to Trieze's room lay on the floor in splinters.

Duo looked around and saw the man running towards him from the side. Duo ducked back and swung around tripping the man as he ran forward and jumped onto his back, pinning him down.

"Out of my way Slave!" the masked man that was dressed from head to toe was really a women. She got up and fled only receiving an arrow in her shoulder.

Duo sat there and watched her go. "What the hell was that all about?" He mumbled.

"There are many after the King's life." Wufei stopped his chase when he spotted Duo. "Are you hurt? How is Heero?" Wufei asked looking Duo over.

"I'm fine, Heero's fine, she was in the other guys room." Duo said. "Is he okay?"

"Sally does not think he'll last the night." Wufei answered. "But Trieze has proved her wrong before."

Duo looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Its not your fault. We have a good King. His people do not starve and he does not tax them to no end. That does not change the fact that there are those that wish him dead." Wufei said pulling Duo to his feet.

"Then he should check most parts of Sicily." Duo said quietly. He started walking away from Wufei.

"What do you mean by this?" Wufei stopped him. "Lady Peacecraft tells us that things are well.."

"Oh really, that's why most of her people are on the streets, stealing to survive." Duo said looking at Wufei. "Have you been to Catena, it's a disaster right now."

A look of injustices overtook Wufei and he entered Heero's room. "Your Highness I am sorry to wake

you..." Wufei shook Heero and kneeled beside his bed.

"Speak." Heero demanded sitting up.

Duo just crossed his arms and listened, refusing to bow like everyone else.

"An Assassin has broken in and Trieze does not look well. A matter that affects your people has been brought to my attention." Wufei paused to let his King speak.

"One. Get off the floor you know I hate that. Two. Get him the best care. He was almost lost his life protecting me far more then he should have. He is a good man. Third. We leave at ones to see if this rumor is true and fix it if it is..."

Heero climbed out of bed and stood tall ignoring the pain in his side and leg.

"Your Majesty" Wufei nodded and left to prepare.

"If you don't need me I'll be going." Duo said and headed for the door after Wufei. Trying not to make eye contact with Heero.

"go if you wish. I can no longer run from who I am." Heero grabbed a cloak and followed after Wufei.

Duo sighed and sat down on the bed, unsure of what he should do. He had no experience with royalty.

"If you wish a ride home then come" Heero stopped just inside the door not looking at Duo and he left his room behind.

Duo went after him and caught up with him. "I will come." Duo said.

Heero nodded and walked out of the large door and into a carriage. "My King" Wufei nodded holding the door open.

Duo followed them without a word. Getting into the carriage behind Heero.

Guards where posted all around the carriage. They all looked shocked and Heero's eyes met with the one that had laughed at him. "I don't want that one around" Heero said calmly to Wufei.

"Sire" Wufei bowed and went to disband the guard.

"Not even your guards new you were King?" Duo asked.

"Only Trieze, Chang, Sally and you."

"Oh." Duo turned to the window and looked and the surroundings.

"You know Rome's not that bad of a place." Duo added quietly.

"My late father had the councils assassinated. Ever since Rome has been better to her people. I plan to hand pick the next one." Heero said and a few minuets later Wufei joined them.

If Sicily wasn't an island I'm sure it would be ruled fair by you, but as it is..." Duo trailed off.

"I sent some servants ahead to get things ready my Lord" Wufei said and they left they were on their way.

"Heero never could stand Lady Peacecraft..." Wufei chuckled.

"Neither could her people." Duo mumbled.

"She tries to buy him every time she visits. Stupid Onna" Wufei received a growl but Heero's eyes remained out the window.

"She doesn't treat her slaves very kindly." Duo said turning back at the window. Wufei's eyes went from

Duo to Heero then back a few more times.

"Is there a problem Chang?" Heero asked not looking at him.

"No, no problem at all." Wufei said putting his hands up defensively.

Heero was silent for the rest of the ride to the ship.

Duo sat there fidgeting in the silence, wanting to say something but not knowing what he could say. He kept looking at Heero but the boy seemed oblivious to his glances.

"I'm going to check on things" Wufei climbed out of the window and sat next to the driver.

Duo blinked a few times and looked back at Heero for a few minutes before looking back out the window with a sigh.

"Do you both know something that I do not?" Heero asked finally turning to look at Duo.

"No, not really." Duo said looking at Heero. "That only thing I know is that you are king, and you bought us to keep company around you, that's all really." Duo said.

"I don't have time for that now..." Heero shook his head. "Tell me about Sicily."

"I lived in Catena, I don't know what Palermo is like, but where I am from it is dirty and the people are mean. Everyone is stealing to survive and there's nothing really left to steal. Peacecraft has taken most of the money from the city and the bath houses don't have water any more." Duo said looking down at his hands.

Heero nodded. "There is much work to be done..."

"Heero I don't want to go back to stay there, I would like to come back with you and see more of Italy." Duo said still not looking up.

"Do as you wish." Heero' eyes where back out the window. He was happy that Duo was staying with him even though he did not allow it to show.

"Are you still mad at me Heero, you always seem mad or cold." Duo said looking at Heero finally. "If you don't want me to come back with you then I won't."

"I want you to...stay with me" Heero's voice retreated to a whisper.

Duo smiled and got a mischievous look on his face scooting closer to Heero. "What did you say?" He asked.

"Stay" was all that Heero repeated.

Duo scooted closer. "Stay where, stay in Sicily?" Duo asked.

"No!" Heero turned and blushed when he saw how close Duo was to him.

"Heero you're confusing me." Duo said and crossed his arms.

"with me" Heero could not look at him so his sight was locked on the floor as his blush deepened.

Duo smiled and leaned against Heero closing his eyes. "Glad too." He said.

"I don't mean to be cold." Heero said leaning against the side and closing his eyes as well.

"It's okay." Duo said moving so his head was in Heero's lap.

Heero ran a hand through Duo's bangs and soon drifted off to sleep.

Duo snuggled up to him and drifted off to sleep as well.

"Heero" Wufei said shaking him. "We have arrived at the ship" the only thing that was left to be done was for the three of them to bored. The ship set sail with Heero in his cabin.

Duo balanced himself in the front of the ship standing on the railing and closing his eyes with the feel of the wind on his face. He felt like he was flying. "Your Majesty, that slave of yours is going to kill himself." One of the guards said knocking on the cabin door.

"I'll deal with it." Heero set done his quill and made his way to the bow.

Duo's hair was down and flowed around him like liquid, one hand gripped a tight rope while the other and held out. A smile spread across his lips.

"They wont stop if you fall in" Heero said leaning on the rail beside him.

Duo jumped and slipped off the railing landing on his butt on the deck. He turned on Heero. "Geez you scared the crap out of me." He said holding his chest.

"Don't do that again" Heero said offering him a hand.

"Why not?" Duo asked. "I wasn't hurting anyone." He said taking Heero's hand.

"You could have hurt yourself." Heero said turning to look over the sea.

Duo stood next to him. "It's beautiful. I felt like I was flying up there." Duo said with a smile.

"I could not stop you if I tried." Heero turned to look at Duo. "Could I?"

Duo smiled and blushed. "Probably not. Not unless you chained me down." Duo said.

"I may have to. Be careful" Heero turned and headed back to his mound of paperwork.

Duo followed him. "Would you like some help?" Duo asked.

Heero nodded and soon found himself back in his cabin and Duo entered right behind him.

Duo sat on the bed and waited for Heero to give him instructions on what to do.

Heero walked over to his table. "This is boring work you know"

"So." Duo said with a smile.

"take the papers with red seals and put them in the big chest by the bed." Heero answered and went back to his documents.

Duo did what he was told. An hour later found him spread out on the bed asleep. His shirt bared his stomach as his hand was resting on his abdomen, while the other was resting near his head. With one leg bent up and the other laid flat on the bed. Duo's hair was spread out around him and spilled off the bed. A soft snore filling to small cabin.

Heero looked up and nearly dropped the parchment in his hand. He was hypnotized by Duo. Heero rose from his chair and crawled on the bed beside the beauty. Brushing some hair from the face below, Heero could not help himself. He leaned down and tasted the soft lips.

Duo moaned into the kiss, still sleeping and shifted slightly.

Heero laid beside him. His eyes never leaving the angelic boy. "What have you done to me?" Heero whispered.

Duo's hand moved and rested on Heero's arm as Duo shifted again, moving closer to Heero's warmth.

He let Duo shift so that their bodies touched. He wrapped his arms around the teen's waist and pulled him closer.

Duo's arms wrapped around Heero. "Warm." He mumbled in his sleep.

Heero closed his eyes and just laid there never wanting to get up.

Duo woke a few hours later and took a minute to realize where he was. His eyes shot open and he pulled out of Heero's arms and right onto the ground. "Ow!" He said rubbing his head, which had hit the table.

"Duo?" Heero woke and looked over the side to see if he was okay.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know when I feel asleep. I...I should go to the crew cabin, right?" Duo asked getting to his feet.

"If you wish" A flash of pain shot across Heero's eyes and he turned away.

Duo didn't miss it and thought for a moment. He went to Heero and stood in front of him. "Heero do you want me to stay here in this cabin with you?" Duo asked.

"Do as you wish" He answered his eyes now closed.

"But what do you want Heero? I'm asking you." Duo said.

"Stay." Heero whispered now watching Duo.

"Then I will stay." Duo said and laid back on the bed on his back looking at Heero. "What else do you want Heero?" Duo asked with a smile.

Heero pulled him against his chest and berried his face between Duo's long hair and his neck.

Duo smiled and wrapped his arms around Heero. "You can have whatever you want Heero." Duo said kissing Heero's ear.

"A..are you sure?" Heero said lifting himself so that he looked down at Duo. Looking into his eyes.

Duo nodded leaning up to kiss Heero.

Heero deepened the kiss as his hands began to roam Duo's body.

The ship jerked violently to the right and shouts were heard from the deck. "There going to ram us!" someone screamed.

Heero growled and charged out of his cabin. "Chang! what is happening?"

"We're being surrounded by Relena's fleet." Wufei growled.

Heero ran back to Duo. "We need to get someplace safe."

"We're on a ship Heero, in the ocean, there is no place safe." Duo said, panic in his eyes.

"Hide." Heero lifted him and put him into a large cumbered.

Duo grabbed Heero's wrist. "I'm not going to hide while you risk your life." Duo said seriously.

Heero jumped in and closed the door. He wrapped himself around duo to prevent any harm from coming to him.

Duo jumped when he heard the door slam open. "No ones in here." A man said. "Idiot, look around, under the bed, in the closest." Another said. Duo tightened his grip around Heero.

Heero shifted to the back and pulled the flake wall between them and the door.

The door was opened then closet. "The kings not here. Tell them to burn and sink the ship, with the crew on it. Take the Chinese man, Relena will be happy to let Dorothy torture him for information." The cabin door was closed as the men left.

"I'm sorry" Heero fled the cupboard and chased after the men. "Stop. Don't harm the crew. I will go with you."

Duo ran after him. "Heero, No." Duo said. "Put him on the ship." The man ordered. Duo tried to pull the men away from Heero but got a fist to the stomach. Duo grunted and fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

"Don't hurt him" Heero broke free of the man and rushed to Duo's side. "You should have stayed hidden."

"Take him away!" The man ordered. The others rushed forward and grabbed Heero by the arms pulling him away from Duo. Duo was going to rush them again but a man grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled his back. "Don't move slave." he said.

"He comes with me!" Heero demanded.

"And gag him too." The man said, a gag was placed over Heero's mouth and he was dragged onto the other ship chained to the main mast. The man who seemed to be the leader smiled down at Heero before looking at the man next to him. "Burn the ship, with everyone on board, make sure there are no survivors." He ordered.

Heero saw red and his chains snapped he slipped out of his shirt as a men grabbed it and dove onto the other ship freeing as much of the crew as he could but Duo was not in sight.

"Heero...Heero!" Wufei called running up to the king, his shoulder bleeding. "The ship is starting to sink." He said.

"To the boats! Where is Duo?" He asked pulling Wufei out of the path of a cannonball.

"I thought he was with you." Wufei said, looking around.

"I want him alive." The man called from the other ship.

"They must have taken him" Heero growled. "Go back. Get my Lords and army together and storm Sicily. We go to war against Releana for attempting and abducting the King" Heero pushed Wufei into the last lifeboat. "Live on my friend. You are King in my absents" Then Heero was gone dragged out of view.

Doom dooom doooooooooooooooooom! Hope you like it please R&R!


End file.
